kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Awakening
Kingdom Hearts: Awakening is a fanon addition to the Kingdom Hearts series. It is created by Square Enix's business partner, [[User:SilverCrono|'Crono Industries']]. It is for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. It is currently in the developmental stage. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts: Awakening has modicums of traditional Kingdom Hearts gameplay, yet it heavily relies on its action RPG-esque system. Instead of normal gameplay and summons, magic, etc, the main character fights only using his sword and/or keyblade. The only way he can use magic is for him to recruit allies while on a planet and use their abilities. Allen Trius, the main character, walks around and explores a planet once landing, almost like a platformer or open-world game. Once he gets to an important boss, location, or scene, a cutscene plays, advancing the plot. He can wander around and fight enemies for money and loot, or go search for secret characters and passageways. Once the plot is forwarded and mandatory allies have been collected (up to 2 other allies at a time), the gameplay is shifted to a new location. Here, the player can explore more or fight enemies, depending on the situation. Once the plot splits, the player can use other characters besides Allen, each with their own different playing styles, strengths, and weaknesses. Awakening also has a unique recruiting system, much like the popular Star Ocean series. Some characters must be recruited for story purposes, but others are optional. If found, they can be used whenever on the planet, even with subsequent visits. Some characters are secret, and can only be found with certain means and/or tactics. Plot In addition to a normal plot, Awakening also splits up at a point in the game; multiple storylines are playable, and they all weave into each other. Show Chapters Part 1 ;The Start ;The Start of the New Life ;Darkness of the Truth ;Splitting of the Light ;Betrayal Part 2 ;Upholstery of the Universe ;Swarm of Chaos ;Fleeing Destiny ;Confrontation Setting Awakening takes place in the Kingdom Hearts setting, but is around 10 years before the events of Birth by Sleep. It starts in a normal Earth, but soon events take it to the KH universe. Much like BBS, the story soon expands into different storylines, as the main character meets new people and goes to new places. Recruiting Once the player reaches the Johto League, they are tutored about Recruiting. At this point in the game, the player can have over 3 allies, which is the maximum. Thus, the player gains the ability to recruit and change party members. It features... Switching: Allies in the party can be switched with passive ones for active battle use. Passive allies may also provide certain bonuses or abilities depending on the story or characters in the party they might have relationships with. Dropping: In addition to gaining allies, it is also possible to drop them. Unwanted allies can be discharged from the party if they are not story characters (Allen, Laharl, Ceodore, etc.) Tasking: The final recruiting feature is tasking. If the player finds certain sidequests, passive allies can be sent off to finish them, either by themselves or with other allies. Worlds, Characters, Enemies NB! Antagonists are in green. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Stories Category:Realities and Universes